Claszureme
Claszureme 'is a dimension located outside of time. All those who enter Claszureme must study the workings of Clasz, the high essence of Claszureme. There may be other methods of entering Claszureme, as the faerie dragon Puck claims to have been to the dimension. Claszureme is the home dimension of the Faceless Void. Features A timeless dimension, Claszureme is described by the Faceless Void as "a place beyond time, and time beyond counting".Hero Responses, ''Faceless Void. Those who enter Claszureme without proper preparations may never return. The infinite halls and chapels of the cults of Claszureme are located here. Geology Some geological features are known in regards to the realms beyond time, although it is ambivalent as to whether they refer to Claszureme itself or another realm: * '''Chronite is an emerald-colored crystal formation, which has time-altering properties that help stabilize travelers’ presence in the material realm. It can be made into prescient technology that warns their users against enemies’ future attacks. A Chronite scepter is a symbol of power in the halls of Claszureme.Equipment Set, The Chronite Defense. * Shards of the Rift are stones located at the border between the realms. They are made into weapons that are said to inflict an eternity of pain upon those whom they strike.Equipment, Shard of the Rift. * Infectious Amalgamate are stones and crystals which are eternally able to bestow incredible power. When these crystals are exposed to the temporal flow, they leave their stasis and begin to grow into emerald-colored formations. The Faceless Void is known to have infected his head with these crystals on one occasion.Equipment, Infectious Amalgamate. Interdimensional interactions Travelers from Claszureme have uncertain places within the flow of time,Equipment, Shoulders of Claszureme. a problem somewhat alleviated by time-bending technologies. They must also be protected from the chill interstitial spaces.Equipment, Mantle of the Acolyte of Clasz The Faceless Void takes full advantage of Claszureme’s arcane properties in his battle on the Terrene Plane. By tearing a hole in time, he can pass through Claszureme and back again, allowing him to effectively teleport, while temporarily distorting time in the space that he passed through. His most dangerous ability, however, is to open a rift to Claszureme, by creating a blister in spacetime in the form of a Chronosphere. Due to the timeless nature of Claszureme, every object caught in the Chronosphere is frozen in time for its duration, except the Faceless Void himself, who continues to move unimpeded. Within the Chronospheres that he himself created, he is able to move with preternatural speed and even phase through solid matter.Hero Abilities, Faceless Void. The upset balance of power created by the war between the Ancients on the Terrene Plane causes dire repercussions in Claszureme. Inhabitants Biology , a warrior of Claszureme, stands over a broken foe on the battlefield.]] Judging by Claszureme’s sole representative, the Faceless Void, the dimension’s denizens possess purple skin, a hammerhead shark-esque head with a normal human mouth, a normal human torso, hands with two fingers and an opposable thumb, and three-jointed legs that end in cloven hooves. Having no eyes bestow special advantages, or as the Faceless Void puts it, “In the land of time, the no-eyed man is king.”Hero Responses, Faceless Void.'' Some denizens, however, may not have had any eyes to begin with. Exposure to the nameless forces which whorl and eddy within the time-streams twists their bodies, and they may hold many forms over their lifetimes.Equipment, ''Voidkeeper's Visage. Some are even able to channel the fabric of the Rift to directly mutate their bodies.Equipment, Bindings of the Rift. Notable people * The [[Faceless Void|'Faceless Void']]' '''chose to enter the Terrene Plane to participate in the war between the Ancients, due to the upset balance of power there apparently having dire repercussions in the adjacent dimensions.Hero Biography, ''Faceless Void. According to Puck, the creatures of Claszureme still speak of their relief of being rid of him to this day,Hero Responses, Puck. so he may be some form of exile. Nonetheless, he is still able to interact with the dimension. The Cults of Claszureme Claszureme appear to be a highly religious dimension, dominated by numerous cults. * The Acolytes of Clasz worship Clasz, the high essence of Claszureme, and study its workings. Clasz is known to respond with gifts of luck and protection when an Acolyte clangs their ritual gauntlet together in prayer. Since the study of Clasz is requisite to entering Claszureme, the Acolytes may control one of the only means of entry to the dimension. Every Acolyte undergoes rituals which bestow time-bending abilities and require the removal of one’s eyes. An Acolyte may have mastery of all the infinities of Clasz, but more dedication to dimensional defense is required to attain full knowledge of Claszureme.Equipment Set, The Acolyte of Clasz. * The Dhreg Cult 'is an order preoccupied with the madness of the ultimate lore of Claszureme. In order to grasp the finer points of the cult dogma, one must equip special claws to rend the tracts into ribbons. The surfeit of arcane certainty that comes from mastery of the ultimate lore leads to an exquisite and painful eruption of spikes on the cultist’s spine.Equipment Set, ''Viridi Inanitas. Technology The denizens of Claszureme possess powerful time-bending technology. Chronometric devices exist to help guide temporal and dimensional travelers. For example, a belt containing a dial which maps the way to the realms beyond time,Equipment, Belt of Claszureme. bracers which sample the flow of time,Equipment, Bracers of Claszureme. and a helmet inscribed with runes that grants vision beyond the flow of time.Equipment, Helm of Claszureme. The Faceless Void has been seen with these weapons at one time or another: * '''Epoch, called “the cudgel of the ageless”, is the result of a millennium of craftsmanship compressed to the blink of an eye.Equipment, Epoch. * The Viridus Crusher is a vaguely mace-shaped weapon that makes sense only in the Chapels of Claszureme, and only barely even then.Equipment, Viridus Crusher. * The Mattock of Distortion is a mallet that, upon striking an enemy, releases waves of time-warping distortion that erases them from existence.Equipment, Mattock of Distortion. References Category:Locations Category:Dimensions